a free Alien
by MewRose
Summary: Ichigo had a big secret that no one knows. Well maybe her "parents". Ready to find out? This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it - R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Heey, this is the first fanfiction I ever made. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

I am alone in my room. Downstairs I hear the noise of the television.

In my hands I have a small beautiful wooden box. It's the only thing I have left from my childhood. The only thing I have left of my real parents.

Yeah, it may come as a shock but I am no human. I live on earth, I look human and everybody thinks that the people downstairs are my real parents. My real parents died years ago, when I was just 6. I do remember them and the times we spend together. I also knew the people downstairs already back then. They were best friends with my mother and father. I used to call them aunt Sakura and uncle Shintaro Momomiya. They know about aliens, and they also know about me being a mew mew. We never talk about it but they know, and I know they know.

When my parents died, Sakura and Shintaro decided they would adopt me and used some advanced technology that they had gotten from my parents to hide my alien features.

My parents came to earth recruited as investigators. They needed to find out about how humans lived and how they thought and all sorts of things like that. But the day the ship was about to leave back to Cynclonia they were victims of a car crash. The other recruits thought they died but they were brought to a hospital. When they came out they found the ship was gone, leaving them on a planet with no means of survive there. From what they gathered as information they could buy food with money and money you got from a job. And of course they didn't had a job. They had no idea of what to do and just wandered around until they found a park and lay down together as it was getting darker for the night.

Two days they stayed at the park which they only spend thinking about how they could get through it. When the third night was falling they had lost hope and thought they would die together the on the bench. But then a women came by and saw the two. She had almost the same cherry red hair as the woman on the bench and looked at them with kind eyes. She walked up to them and sat down next to them. "I can't stop wondering what you're doing here on this bench all day and night. I have passed this place yesterday and the day before and then you were already here" the woman said with a soft, caring voice. My mother was stunned, most of the humans had glanced at them but then just walked away. But this one came closer and even talked to them! "If you have no place to stay you can come over and stay the night at me and my husband's house". The women had offered them a place to stay! And she didn't know anything about them and didn't ask for anything in return. Almost too stunned to speak my mother Riri murmured a thank you and the women smiled warmly. "What is your name?" she asked. "I am Hanabira Riri and this is my husband Hanabira Sentoki" My mother said, though still stunned at the kindness of the woman. "My name is Momomiya Sakura and my husband at home is Momomiya Shintaro. But you can just call me Sakura". Riri gave a small smile, not really knowing what else to do. "Well shall we go then? You two look like you haven't eaten in ages" Sakura said, she laughed a little. They all smiled and went to go to the Momomiya resident. They met Shintaro and talked about the past. They told them they were aliens because they felt they could trust them and they were right. Shintaro and Sakura promised never to tell anyone.

From that day my mother and father lived with the Momomiya's and became best friends. One year later I was born and everybody was even happier than before. Sakura was just as happy as my mother 'cause she always wanted a baby girl but could never have one.

But then after 6 years my parents died, and no one has ever told me what happened. Sometimes I wonder at night what would have happened. Did they die in a car crash? Or were they sick? I might never know the answer.

I am exhausted. I had to go to school, work, and fight the aliens because that stupid blond bastard injected me with animal DNA. I hate fighting these people. Even though Kishu is annoying, Tart keeps calling me an old hag and Pai looks like he doesn't have any emotion at all. We still are from the same race, even though no one knows it. I wish that one day I could just drop the act and finally after eight be myself again. If this fighting will ever stop I want to go with Kish, Pai and Tart back to their planet. Maybe I can just hide myself on the ship when they leave.

All this thinking is giving me a head ace and isn't helping me with my exhaustion. I better think of a plan tomorrow. When again we will have to fight. But I won't fight, I will protect. For I protect the earth, but I will never hurt my own kind.

* * *

**How was that? Was it good? I am going to put up more chapters soon. Just wait until then :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is up.**

* * *

Ichigo woke up in the morning from the light that was streaming into her room.

Wait, what about the alarm clock? She looked at the cute little pink clock on her light pink nightstand. _NO! my alarm clock didn't go off_.

she quickly put on her school uniform and rushed downstairs. _I am so gonna be late!_ she picked up the bento her now called mother made and an apple. Then she quickly rushed out of the door yelling a goodbye. _I am glad it's Friday_. _Just another week and then I have a two week vacation_.

Eating her apple she was thinking about all the things she will do in the vacation. _I could have a sleepover with Moe and Miwa or the girls from my team_. _I am going to enjoy the vacation so much_.

she rushed into the school and into the classroom. _Yay, I made it on time_. Her table is at the window and it's beautiful weather outside. The sun is warmly shining on her face. Thanks to her cat genes it is making her want to take a little nap.

But she can't, she is still thinking about last night.

_What will I do when the aliens go back to their planets? I think I will just hide on their ship and after they land get the heck out of there._

Smiling because of her good idea she looked out of the window. The weather sure is nice today.

Then the teacher entered the room, snapping her out of her thoughts. He cleared his troth and started to speak. "Class, we have a new student". The door of the classroom opened and revealed a boy about a year older than her that had black hair with the tiniest bit of green and golden eyes. He stepped inside of the classroom and immediately Ichigo recognized him. Her eyes went wide in shock and recognition. "KISHU!". All eyes in the room immediately fixed on her. She blushed and sat back in the chair she had just jumped from. The teacher gave her one last look and then fixed his attention back to the new student beside him. "This is Ikisatashi Kishu, since you and misses Momomiya seem to know each other you can sit next to her".

Ichigo could have just blacked out back there. Great, she had to sit next to the most annoying alien in the world.

Kishu went over and sat down next to her. Smirking with his usual smirk.

Then it hit Ichigo, he looked different, he looked HUMAN.

His normal pointy ears had shrunken to the size of human, his pupils were no more slits, his hair had changed a bit of color and his fangs and claws had disappeared.

But just because his appearance had changed didn't mean his cocky personality had changed. So knew that very well. And that thought was proven right when he started talking to her.

"Hey Koneko-chan, happy to see me?". That smirk that was plastered to his face made her really want to punch him.

"Like a pain in the ass" she said with much annoyance in her face.

This comment seemed to only make him smirk more.

"Too bad than kitten, I am going to be in your class for the rest of the year". He then leaned back in his chair seeming very pleased with himself for annoying her.

Ichigo's eyes than fixed on his wrist. There was a dark green bracelet there, and she knew exactly what it was for.

It was a device that changed the cyniclon user to looking human.

She knew that all too well because she had a similar looking bracelet on her wrist. Also for hiding her appearance, the fact that she was an alien as well.

It almost looked like Kishu felt her stair as he turned towards her and saw her looking at the bracelet.

Lucky for her he didn't got suspicious. He thought that maybe she you found it pretty. He didn't seem to notice the similar looking bracelet on her wrist. He never noticed.

Every time she got into battle, no one really noticed the bracelet. It almost seemed invisible.

Ichigo turned around and stared out of the window again. Hoping that no one would ever think about taking it of off her. 'Cause that would immediately let them know what she was.

The rest of the day went by with an Ichigo that was getting more and more annoyed by the black haired 'boy' that was sitting next to her. So she was extremely relieved when the last bell rang and quickly ran out of the school towards the café.

She really hoped that there would be no alien attacks this time. But as the day went on she was sadly proven wrong.

While they were closing up Ryou came running upstairs yelling that there was an alien attack in the park nearby.

Ichigo would have sunken to the floor if it wasn't for the fact that she needed to be there soon or else some humans could get hurt.

Running there Ichigo was thinking about how to get the aliens to go away without attacking them.

They can always beat their cimera's, but what if at some point they would start fighting themselfves?

Ichigo shook her head and inwardly told herself to remind her about that statement and hoped for now that they weren't yet going to fight themselves.

'Cause she didn't want to let down her friends but she could never hurt them. She had to protect them. She had to protect both.

But sometimes that is a bit difficult because the two kinds she had to protect were in war with each other. How could she protect the one without hurting the other?

_Just follow your heart Ichigo, believe you can do it_.

And so she ran over there, ready for the fight that was about to begin.

* * *

**It isn't that long and good but I doing my best and i think i am getting better in writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, yay! And I was thinking that it was time to finally do a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power. If I did Ichigo would have went with Kishu.**

We rush to the park to find the aliens floating above a cimera that looked like a giant frog.

While the other mews were running towards the cimera animal Kishu floated down until he was in front of me.

I am silently begging in my head. _Please don't get closer, please don't get closer_. But of course he did get closer.

"Hey Koneko-chan, long time no see". Ha, I wish it would have been a long time. Sadly enough I already had to deal with him at school. Which is even more a pain than this 'fighting'.

"I wish it would have been longer Kishu" my tone annoyed. It's not that I hate him or something. It's just something about him that is so annoying. I can't really place what it is.

For a moment I thought I saw pain and sadness in his eyes. But I must have been mistaken 'cause after a second it was all playfulness again.

"Too bad kitty, just except that you're mine and everything will be a lot easier".

_Ha! He'd wish._ I will never be his. I must say he is sexy, no denying that (it's impossible). But even if, miraculously for him, we do get together, he would find out about my secret. I don't want anybody to find out.

"Kishu I will never be yours, I am not a toy you can just claim as your own".

That might have hit something sensitive cause the next thing his smile turns into a frown and he get a dark vibe around him.

I take a step back, shocked at how quick he can change from happy to destructive.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, I would give you anything if you would just come with me".

I am speechless, he would give anything? _Of course he wouldn't, he doesn't really care about you_. I shake my head, "I won't come with you, I can't".

This really angered him and next thing I know he summons his dragon swords.

_NO! please, I don't want to fight him. Not one of my own kind!_

"Ichigo, I give you one last chance. Come with me".

I don't want him to attack cause then I have to fight too. But like hell I am going with him. I can't imagine what is going around in his perverted head, and I think I don't want to know either.

"No Kishu, I won't go with you. I am staying here to protect the earth". _Well at least until you return to your home planet_.

I look up at Kishu to see him clenching his teeth together.

"Well, if you don't come with me I will kill you".

With a loud snarl he rushes forwards to me. I am in complete shock. _This wasn't what was supposed to happen_.

I jump out the way and he teleports behind me. I saw that one coming, since I know their techniques. He gets close to me and goes for my arm. I dodge but just barely. He is way faster than I thought, and probably stronger too.

It also doesn't really help me that I am just dodging and not throwing a punch or attack myself. I can't do that, I can hurt him.

So instead of punching or attacking I keep dodging.

But after a while I am getting tired. I can't keep this up forever.

Kishu seems to notice this and smirks at me.

"What's wrong kitten, getting tired? I at least thought you would throw a punch. You didn't even throw one punch."

O god, don't let them notice, act human. Well that's easier say than done since I am not really a human.

Right now I just want to teleport far away from him, maybe to America. But then of course they would notice how inhuman I am.

I press my lips together and look up, expecting to see Kishu smirking down at me. Instead of that his attention seemed attracted by something around my wrist.

Wait, what? I look down at my wrist to see my appearance changing device, the bracelet. Oh no, did he figure it out?

"Kitten, where did you get that bracelet?". No please, don't let him find out.

"None of your business".

The next thing went so fast I almost didn't notice.

In one second Kishu dove down and snatched the bracelet from my wrist. Luckily I had a quick reaction and ran for it. They wouldn't notice my alien ears because I was in mew form, but my skin still turned paler, my pupils became more slit like and my fangs became a little bit bigger.

Sadly for me, Kishu started following. I did my best to shield my face so he wouldn't notice my fangs and pupils, but I couldn't do much about my skin.

So I ran, leaving my team mates and the aliens behind in shock. I won't ever let anyone find out.

So when I finally reached home I didn't detransform yet. Afraid that they might have followed me. I hope that Sakura and Shintaro have another bracelet or else, I have no idea what to do. Let's just hope for the best.

**So that was chapter three. Like the story? I hope you do.**

**Poor Ichigo. All she ever wanted was to be left alone. To one day be free. But can she ever be now?**

**R&R people. I just LOVED the reviews last time, thank you Mew blue bubblegum and kishuismylife. And might I add that I also LOVE Your stories?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, back with a new chapter. I am still thinking about what should happen so for this story I am just going with the flow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power!**

**On with the chapter.**

* * *

I arrive at home. Not knowing that indeed one person het followed me, my alien stalker.

In the living room I find Sakura and Shintaro. They heard me coming in and looked up at me. My aunt Sakura was starting to say hello, when she noticed that I was in my mew form. And not only that, but also that I was very pale and my eyes where slit like.

"Ichigo! What happened to your bracelet?".

I saw the panic in her eyes and suddenly felt like breaking down, falling to the ground right then and there. But I didn't, I was frozen.

Kishu had actually taken of my bracelet. He had caught me of guard! And thinking about the fact that it was so easy for him, he could easily do it again.

I couldn't stand still anymore and fell to my knees, starting to sob.

All that time a certain alien was peering through the window._ Is this bracelet really so important that she would cry over losing it_? Kishu thought. _I should bring it to Pie, he's the smart one. Who knows, maybe it's just very expensive_. And so Kishu left.

Inside Ichigo was still crying. And lucky that Kishu teleported away 'cause else he would have noticed exactly what was going on.

"Ichigo, please tell what happened. Who took your bracelet?".

I'm trying to calm myself down enough to speak. But it's hard. They've got my bracelet. It's only a matter of time before the other cyniclons would find out about her. She had to leave, run. They could never see her again. She knew that once they would know and see her again, they would try to convince her to join their side since she was from the same race. They were originally from the same planet.

"Sakura, 'sob' it was 'snif' Kishu. He took my bracelet while fighting, and I ran for it."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She knew where Ichigo would be going with this conversation. And she was right.

"Sakura, I can't stay here anymore. Once they figure it out they will try persuade me into joining them. I have to leave".

Sakura looked at me with sad eyes. I knew she saw me as her own daughter, but I couldn't stay here.

She gave me a small nod and sadly smiled at me. She knew that there would come a day where Ichigo would leave her. After all, she wasn't human. She belonged somewhere else.

"I understand Ichigo. You don't need s bracelet anymore".

I give her a smile and detransformed.

Standing in the place where you would expect to see Ichigo, stood a 14 year old cyniclon girl.

Long strawberry red hair to her waist, Dark chocolate colored eyes, small fangs, claws, pointy elflike ears and a white marble skin. She was all and all beautiful.

"I will miss you Ichigo". Sakura said as small tear escaped her eye.

"I will miss you too, mother". A smile appeared on Sakura's lips. This was the first time Ichigo called her mother without having it to do for the act she had kept up until so far.

"But I am no longer Ichigo. Now my name is Strawberry". And with a last smile on Ichigo's/Strawberry's lips she teleported away. Leaving a sad Sakura to break down in her husband's arms.

"Goodbye Strawberry". The small whisper flowed through the room. But Strawberry would have never heard it. For she was at the top of Tokyo tower.

Her dark pink skirt flowing in the wind. She looked down at the city she had lived in for all her life. The only thing left for her to do was hide. Just until the fighting would be over and the cyniclons would go back to their planet. And she would secretly go with them.

Now there was no going back to the past, she would need a place to hide. A place where no one would find her.

Looking at the horizon she saw the forest that surrounded Tokyo. _I think I just found the perfect place to hide_. And with that last thought, she was gone. Teleported to a place where no one would even look for her.

* * *

**I really like this part. It's where everything that is normal suddenly turns upside down.**

**I am recently working on a cover pic. I am going to draw it myself. I will update again soon so… R&R if you want to see more of Strawberry (˄.˄)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so happy with the new followers and nice reviews. Thank you all! In this chapter I don't call Ichigo Ichigo anymore. From now on further I will call her by her new name, Strawberry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

It has been one week since Strawberry left her old home, her old life.

She was now sitting in a big tree deep into to forest, but still close enough to the city that you could see it.

It hadn't taken much time to adjust. Strawberry had always been prepared in case she had to leave. She once went back to the city but that was just to get some food. She did steal it but she couldn't do much about it. She didn't have any money.

So floated higher up in the tree and settled down on the top branch. Here in the woods it was so peace full.

Looking towards Tokyo she saw an explosion in one of the parks. _The aliens must be attacking again_. The aliens hadn't attacked in the whole week before.

* * *

_**Kishu P.O.V.**_

_Cyniclon ship one week ago_

* * *

"Yo, Pie".

"What Kishu?". Pai sounded very annoyed. He hoped Kishu wouldn't ask anything about their mission again. He seemed to think that all the fighting was wrong and that if they could convince the mews to give them the mew aqua to restore the planet there could be peace between humans and cyniclons.

"Would you look at this bracelet for me?".

Pai raised an eyebrow. No comments about their mission? No whining that he wanted to see his kitten again?

"I am busy Kishu. I don't have time to think about jewelry". Pie focused his eyes back on the screen where he was busy making another plan to attack the mews.

"Please Pie, I just want to know what's so special about it".

Pie didn't really understand but he knew that Kishu would just distract him more if he said no.

"Fine Kishu, I look at it after I finnish my work".

"Thanks Pie."

* * *

_Cyniclon ship yesterday_

* * *

"Pie, have you looked at the bracelet already?".

"No Kishu, I have better things to do than to look at jewlery."

"But you said you would!". Pie rolled his eyes, Kishu really looked like a small kid sometimes. Even though he was sixteen.

"Why don't you just wear it? Pink would look great on you". Pie smirked.

I first looked at him with an expression like 'are you serious' but then shook my head. I have went down to earth once that week to see if I could torment my kitten, but when I looked through the window into the café she wasn't there. I then teleported to the tree outside her window but she also wasn't at home. I was really worried about her. I tease her a lot but I do really care about her.

I take one look at the bracelet and decided that I would just give it back to my kitten when I saw her again.

"say Pie, when are we going down to earth to attack again?".

"Tomorrow, so get ready".

I smirk and walk away to train a bit. _Tomorrow I will see you again kitty_.

Not knowing that his kitten wasn't with the mews anymore.

* * *

_Today at the park_

* * *

We float down towards the park. Ready to face the mews.

We found a good soul and infused it with a parasite. The cimera looks like an elephant sized lion with two tails and three eyes.

"Now we just wait for the mews and then we attack" Pie says. I don't really care, I just want to see my kitten again.

After waiting for about five minutes four mews come running towards the scene. All looking sad and pissed off at the same time. Except for mew Lettuce who just looked sad.

_What would have happened? And where is Ichigo?_

"Oi mews, where is Koneko?".

They all look up at me with angry eyes, again all except Lettuce who again just looked sad.

They don't say a thing to me and just run towards the cimera. The purple mew seemed in charge now since she nodded towards the other mews as a sign to start attaking.

I start smirking again. Now that they don't have their leader they don't stand a chance. Pie seemed to be thinking the same thing cause he also had a smile on his lips. I may have been the smallest smile in the world, but it was there.

Sadly it didn't stay there for long as the purple mew seemed stronger than she looked and the cimera was defeated.

Then they finally turned their attention to us.

"What did you do to Ichigo?". The purple mew screamed at us. Yes, she really screamed! I am a little shocked by this. She always seemed so cold and emotionless. But now her voice is full of emotion. Worry, anger, sadness, pain. All those emotions I could hear in her voice.

"What do you mean? Where is Ichigo?". Now it's their turn to look surprised. I don't understand, why do they look so shocked? Something is clearly wrong, I hope my kitten is alright.

The purple mew snaps out of her surprise and looks angry again.

"Don't play dumb, you will tell us where she is". That said she starts to attack us. With us I mean me. Why me?

"What are you talking about wolf girl? Is Ichigo alright? What is going on?".

The wolf girl doesn't seem to listen as she keeps attacking me. I wish she would stop, she angers me. Something is definitely wrong with my kitten but she won't tell me anything.

I have been thinking for a while that this fighting is wrong, but right now I just want to torture her into telling me what is going on.

Her whip slashes the side of my face. Damn, that stings. Now I really am pissed off.

"Will you cut it out and tell me what's going on?". Still no answer, she is just ignoring me. I can't hold back anymore.

I summon my sais and cross them above my head. _This is her fault for ignoring me_. I concentrate and create an energy ball. Without putting much thought in it I send it towards her.

But she jumps away and the ball bounces off to the middle of us where it explodes. Sending both us and the Mews into the trees surrounding us, knocking us out.

* * *

**Yay, that was long. I also put up the story pic, draw it myself .**

**Just to explain the end: in the beginning Strawberry saw an explosion in one of the parks, that is the same explosion that is described at the end. Saying that just in case you hadn't figured it out.**

**R&R people, I will soon put up the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six already. This is going pretty fast, but I love writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power. But it would be so much better if I did. At least I think so.**

**On with the story **

* * *

I stand up from the tree I was sitting in.

That explosion caught my interest. I wonder if everyone is alright. Maybe I could just sneak over there and hide to make sure they won't see me? That sounds like a good plan, I think?

I teleport to the park where I saw the explosion.

What I find there is a complete surprise for me. The aliens and mews are all slammed into the surrounding trees and it looks like their unconscious. This is a good opportunity to use my mind reading power (yeah, I have that...).

I walk over to Kishu and place a finger on his forehead. Immediately I am overwhelmed with thoughts about me. _She looks so cute when she is angry. Where is she? I wonder if she's alright_.

It take my hand back. He really does care about me? That doesn't matter right now.

I put my finger back to receive more thoughts, no longer about me. _This fighting is pointless. Why can we just stop?_

I am glad someone thinks the same as I do. I did know Lettuce does, but also an alien? This should be able to work then, right? No, Pie has most control. Let's see if he thinks the same.

I walk over to Pie and now put my finger on his forehead. His mind is much more calm than Kishu's. His thoughts are most about research, though very little about battle plans.

Then I come to the interesting piece of his mind. _Deep Blue will betray us, I know. Kishu is right, we should stop the fighting_. Yay, now this should work perfect.

I pick up a stick that was lying on the ground close by and start writing in the earth.

After a while I finish my letter. I wish I had just a pen and some paper, but I don't. They will see this when they wake up. So I just have to wake them up. But I also have healing power so that will be easy, my parents have taught me that.

I become a little sad thinking about my parents. One day they were with me and the next day they were gone. There wasn't even a funeral and Sakura and Shintaro never told me what had happened.

_No time to think about that now Strawberry_. Concentrate on waking them up and then teleport away as fast as you can.

I concentrate and there is a flash, I know that it worked so I immediately teleport away.

"Goodbye my friends".

* * *

**Kishu P.O.V.**

* * *

I wake up the same time as everyone else. I'm surprised that I don't have a headache from the smack against the tree.

I sit up and look around me. I could have sworn I heard my kitten her voice. I must have been dreaming 'cause she isn't here.

I look at the wolf girl and see that she is staring in shock at something on the ground. I follow her gaze and see what she is staring at.

On the ground is written something, signed by Ichigo **(A/N: it would have been a bit suspicious if she signed it Strawberry)**.

I stare with the same expression as the purple mew at the note on the ground. Soon the others also noticed and everyone started staring at it.

"Ok, who dares to read it?". Birdy talking. Her voice like: if someone will read the letter it will disappear.

"I will read it". I say it with confident, maybe kitten wanted to say something to me. But all the mews give me a glare and then start to stare at the fish girl.

"O-ok, I will read it". She stutters. But I really want to know what is written. So she starts reading.

"_Dear friends and aliens._

_I am sorry I am make you worry about my disappearance. But I won't come back, ever. So please if you all will do me a last favor? _

_I want this fighting to stop, it's going nowhere. Make a truce. Give the aliens all the mew aqua we have so they can heal their own planet and won't need ours. Than this fighting will be over. There can be peace between the aliens and humans._

_This is my last favor, so this is goodbye._

_Loves, Ichigo._"

She looks up shocked. Now I understand what their sadness was about. Ichigo had left and wasn't planning on going back.

There is an awkward silence forming between the mews and us.

The birdy then breaks the silence "Would you be okay with forming a truce with us?". She looks unsure and still tense, like we would still attack any second.

"It would be good for both sides if we would form a truce and you would give us the mew aqua". Was that seriously Pie? I thought he never would admit that it would be better if we formed a truce.

"We would love to form a truce". I am glad that the fighting will finally be over.

"But our leader Deep Blue, he will be a problem. He never intended to help us, so if we kill his human host we will be able to continue the truce". I gape at him with wide open mouth. He has finally figured it out? That took a while.

"Then let's do that and we will all have peace. We do this in honor of Ichigo". Birdy again, I didn't know she liked Ichigo that much.

"For Ichigo!". We all shout. Finally things will be alright, I will miss my kitten. But I will never see her again.

* * *

**Strawberry P.O.V.**

* * *

"I'm glad they all agree. Finally things will be alright, I will miss my friends. But I will never see them again".

With those words said I just have to wait a little more until the truce plan is finished, but it won't take that long anymore. I will finally be free.

* * *

**How was that? They are forming a truce. It won't take long anymore before Strawberry will be at the planet she was supposed to be on.**

**R&R people, I will do my best for you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, I wonder what will happen. I honestly have no idea, I just go with the flow of thoughts. But it will be good, I hope?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power, that would just be awesome!**

* * *

The aliens and mews have been planning the truce for two days and about everything is in order.

The aliens have started packing for their leave to the cyniclon planet. And so am I, sorta. I don't really have things that I have to take with me. I did went home yesterday to pick up a bag and some clothes. With some I mean, a dark pink skirt, a black skirt, a black shirt and a light pink one. Also a brush, ribbons and some food.

I'm teleporting to the aliens ship to wait for when they would come back from the café with the mew aqua. When they would come back they were going to leave. And so would I.

I had given Sakura a letter that she should give to the girls for me. It was as a real goodbye and a bit of an explanation. Since I would never be on the surface of earth again, they would have the right to know.

So here I am standing now. Looking for a hide out. I should have about 20 more minutes until they come back.

Running through the ship I find a dark room with a white bed in it. Looking at it I would say that there hasn't been somebody in that room in ages. This should be a good hideout.

I walk to the bed and sit down, it was very soft. It felt as what I would imagine a cloud felt like. Fluffy, soft and cuddly.

I look at my watch. They should be here any minute.

I look at the door and smile to myself. It was perfect. It was made of glass so that the person on the inside could see the outside, but not the other way around.

That's when I see the three aliens walk by. They must have finished the truce plan completely. I see Tart carrying a box, _that must be the mew aqua_. And Kishu looking sad. Pie seemed to be happy, 'cause for once there was a very small smile around his lips, and suddenly he didn't look that scary anymore.

I walk to the door to have a closer look at them and see them walk into the room next to the one I'm hiding in. Well, they is Pie and Tart. Kishu goes into the room on the other side of the hallway.

I hear some soft noises inside the room next to me. Great the walls aren't that thick, that means I can't make any sound or they will notice I am here.

Then there is some beeping sound in my room, followed by Pie's voice. _We are ready to set of Kishu, you should buckle yourself up_.

Great, we're finally leaving! I've been waiting for this day for such a long time. Finally I will be where I belong.

I hold tightly onto the bed and the ship starts to shake and then start moving.

There is again some beeping and Pie's voice can be heard again. _The flight will take about 10 hours_ _so Kishu, you will switch with Tart after five hours. Get some sleep before that_.

I settle down. I will take a while before we'll be at cynclonia. I think I could take a nap, since it seems that nobody would enter this room. With that I fall asleep.

* * *

After about 6 hours I wake up because of the ship taking a sharp turn and I fall off of the bed. With a loud smack I crash on the floor.

Of course with those thin walls one of the aliens would have heard me.

"Hey Pie, I think I heard something in the room next to me". No, think something just fell or that it was Tart or something.

"That's weird, that room is empty and Tarts room is on the other side of the ship". Damn it.

I hear footsteps and quickly look around, looking for a different hideout. But finding none.

The footsteps become louder and I begin to panic. O no, what would happen if they will find me.

Then I have an idea. I lay down on the ground and roll under the bed. I just barely fitted under it.

I look towards the door and see it open up. But no one walks in. Duh, he's probably floating.

After a while the door closes again. Did he left? I am too afraid to go find out. So I stay at the exact same spot I am now. Not very comfortable and there are still about four hours left, great.

* * *

Time has passed and I'm wondering how long it had been. I still don't dare to go out yet.

Finally I hear the beeping sound I have been waiting for. _Tart we're going to land so you should buckle yourself up_.

The ship starts to shake and after about ten minutes completely stops.

Again there is the beeping sound. _Tart, we're home_.

I could hear happiness in Pie voice. And I could also feel butterfly's flying inside my stomach. I finally arrived at home. The place where I was supposed to be instead of earth.

I carefully crawl from under the bed to see that the person I hoped had left a few hours ago hanging above my head.

My eyes widen in surprise and I feel like crying. _Just figure out some good lies Strawberry_.

He looks down at me smirking, I see even here he still has his cocky personality.

But then something unexpected happened. I looked like some sort of masked slipped off of his face and revealed a caring but tired face.

"What are you doing here? How did you get onto the ship? What's your name?". I smile a bit at his sudden change of personality but then recover and start answering.

"What I'm doing here is none of your business. How I got here is none of your business. And my name is Strawberry".

I see shock on his face. He probably always gets the answers he wants.

"I don't know who you are but it certainly is my business what you're doing here".

"Why?".

"Because this ship just came from earth and you aren't a human so did you just stay on this ship for one year without being spotted?". Damn, he has some pretty good points here.

"It still is none of your business, so I won't tell you". This seems to get him angry.

"If you don't answer my questions I will drag you to our king and queen so that they can question you". I didn't really care, it would just give me more time to think of an explanation.

"That sounds like a great idea".

He grabs my hand and starts to pull me with him. Out of the room and through the halls. After some difficult to remember twists and turns we get to the exit where Pie and Tart also are.

They look up at me in shock.

They definitely didn't expect to see a cyniclon girl standing there. Never the less a very, very beautiful cyniclon girl.

"I found this girl in the room next to the control room. She won't say anything to me except that her name is Strawberry. So I thought of bringing her to the king and queen".

They look at me and then back at Kishu. Finally Pie starts to speak and shrug his shoulders.

"Fine by me".

They all turn around to look at the door and Pie types something into the controller next to it.

The door starts to open and what I see next makes me freeze in shock. There is a thick cover of snow on the dead looking ground. No trees, nothing that grows, no colors but grey. I would want to cry, but I can keep myself from crying.

Kishu looks at me in surprise.

"You must have seen this surface before". I quickly pull the sad face away and start looking monotone as I have seen Pie do so many times.

"Of course I have!". Though I really haven't.

Then out of nowhere some other cyniclons come running up to us. After a few welcomes and me getting strange looks they walk over to the ship to put it away.

Kishu grabs my wrist again and teleports me to a large room.

Kishu, Pie and Tart immediately start to bow so I copy them. Not really knowing what is going on.

Then a voice starts to speak. A voice that I remember from long ago. But fresh in my mind like it was only yesterday.

"Welcome back Kishu, Pie, Tart. Who have you brought with you?".

_It can't be!_

I slowly lift my head to see dark chocolate eyes staring into mine. My eyes open in shock.

"It can't be!".

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I love this chapter myself. Curious who the person is? Want to know what will happen next? I will write it in the next chapter!**

**Muhahaha, I am so mean aren't I? Well, too bad.**

**R&R and then I will update again soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A new chapter. I'm on a roll! This will be a nice chap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power. If I did, this would have happened in the show.**

**On with the chapter.**

* * *

The man and woman in front of me look at me in shock. And I look in shock at them.

I softly start to speak:

"Mother? Father?". I look at them in wonder. Is it really them?

"Strawberry?". It is them!

A smile crawls onto my lips and in my eyes tears begin to form. And then they fall over the edge.

I laugh and run towards them and throw myself into their arms. Completely forgetting the rest of the room. Including the three aliens I know all too well.

"It really is you!". I smile at them through my tearstained face. This must be the happiest moment in my life.

That's when I remember that we're not alone.

"Mom, Dad. May I present the tree aliens that have taken me back here?".

My mother nods and I walk back to the three boys.

"Kishu, Pie and Tart have fought hard. They took me back to this planet without even knowing. And I think that they have a gift for this planet from earth".

The three boys look at me in shock. Of course. To their knowledge they don't even know me.

"Before you give the gift I guess I have to introduce myself". I smile, since this will be my official home now I don't have to hide anything anymore.

"My name is Strawberry. I am the daughter of Hanabira Riri and Hanabira Sentoki". I smile back at my parents. Finally we're together again. We have so much we have to catch up about.

"But that's impossible. Our king and queen don't have children".

Now it's my turn to look shocked. They are the king and queen? They never told me.

I turn around to look at my parents in shock.

"You are the king and queen?".

"Yes sweety".

I can't believe it. They have kept it a secret from me and moved back to this planet without telling me.

"Why didn't you tell me? You just left me when I was six! Why couldn't you have taken me with you?!". Tears fall out of my eyes, no longer happy tears.

"We wanted you to grow up on earth. In a place where was a good chance of surviving. With people we know that loved you".

"It had been eight years! I felt so alone. I didn't belong on earth, and I felt it!".

"We're really sorry sweety, but let's leave the past in the past and be happy we're together again".

I know that she is right. And I want to forget it. So I run back to her arms and hive her a big hug.

"Uhum". I hear behind me.

I turn around to see Pie, Tart and Kishu looking at me with curious eyes.

"So you lived on earth huh?"

"Yes"

"Is that why you know us?"

"Yes"

"How did you know about the gift for the planet?"

"Simple, because I was the one that made sure you got it"

He looks at me with a questioning look and then starts to talk again.

"Yeah? How?"

I look at my mother and she immediately understands me as she stands up and walks towards a servant. She ask something and then she walks up to me and gives me a bracelet.

"Do you know what this is Kishu? Ow, silly question. You've used it before".

"How do you know?"

I smirk at him and give him a wink.

"Watch"

With that I walk towards the middle of the room. I wonder how he will react once he finds out who I am.

I put the bracelet on and a pink light starts to glow around me.

There's a flash and I open my eyes. Immediately seeing my human reflection in a mirror on the wall. Now turning to Kishu and the others, this ought to be fun!

"Hiya, I should have said that on earth I was called Ichigo. Somethimes even Mew Ichigo"

Kishu, Pie and Tart all stare at me with open mouths and wide eyes. Then start to murmur the same thing.

"Ichigo is cyniclon? And the daughter of the king and queen?"

"WHAT!" They all shout in unison.

I just stand there and keep smirking at them. Yep, this is fun.

* * *

**This chapter isn't very long but I just couldn't keep it in. I had to write what would have happened next.**

**Are you guys surprised? I hope you are.**

**Next chapter there will be some explaining and if I'm not lazy enough to postpone it, there will be some Kishigo.**

**But we'll see about that.**

**R&R if you want to test If I am lazy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heey people. Finally time again to write a new chapter.**

**So let's do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power. I would be too lazy to do that.**

* * *

The three aliens are still looking at me with wide eyes and mouths hanging towards the ground.

I take of the bracelet and fly back towards my mother.

She stands up and starts to speak.

"Kishu, Pie, Tart. What is the gift you have for our planet?"

The three straighten themselves up and Pie is the one that starts to speak, figures.

"We would not concur the earth. But we figured out that Deep Blue didn't intend to help us. And with some help of the mews we killed him and got their mew aqua so we could save our planet"

He looks at Kishu who steps forward with a box and then opens it. Inside there is a ball of mew aqua about the size of a football.

My parents and I look at it, and we all start to smile. The planet will be healed and we would all be able to live here.

"Thank you, Kishu, Pie, Tart. From now you will be called hero's. For healing the planet, and for bringing back our daughter"

My mother takes my hand and we all teleport to the surface of the planet.

"You may do the honor hero's, of saving our planet"

Pie and Tart immediately look at Kishu and he steps forward. He gets the mew aqua out of the box and kneels down. He lays the mew aqua on the ground and then pushes it inside of it. There is a bright blue flash that covers the whole planet. It lasts about five seconds and when it fades we're surrounded by trees and flowers and a bit further away I can hear water flowing. It is paradise.

"We will build houses above the ground and we will not pollute the planet like the humans did"

My mother rises her hands and concentrates. The trees on the left side of us make way for a beautiful meadow. Had I btw already told you that my mom is very powerful? If not, here I said it.

Big houses rise out of the ground with flowers and grass on their roofs. Further away there is a field for farming.

Then my mother stops. She lowers her hands and starts speaking again.

"Get all the other people, we are going to give them new homes"

All the cyniclons teleport away, except me and my parents.

We all look at each other and then come together in a big, warm hug.

Everybody returns with a lot of other cyniclons that look around with big eyes full of hope and happiness.

My mother steps forwards and clears her troth. Everybody is immediately silent and stares at her expectantly.

"I have two announcements to make. The first is that soon you will get new houses designated on the surface. The second is that I want you all to welcome someone"

She looks at me and beckons with her hand for me to step forwards. I walk up to her and she takes my shoulders in her hands.

"I want you to welcome your crown princess, our daughter"

Everybody now stares at me and after a while start to clap and smiles appear upon their faces.

I give them all a soft smile. So I'm the crown princess? Better learn how to behave.

My parents then step forwards and start giving the people their new homes.

I just stay where I am, watching over the people and looking towards the beautiful forest. Not noticing a certain someone creeping up behind me.

Tan arms quickly wrap around my waist.

I was hovering to look over all the people and so from shock I almost dropped out of the sky.

"Hey Kitten, you really surprised me back there you know"

He started to nuzzle his nose in my hair. _It still smells like strawberry's_.

I elbow him and he lets go of me in shock. I float a bit away from him and then turn around.

"I am not a kitten you know, my name is Strawberry. You don't know me so don't pretend you do. You may have seen me on earth but I am not human, you got that? I am not the same person"

He looks at me with sad eyes and his ears droop.

I start smirking than, it just looks too cute.

"But that I'm not the same person doesn't mean that what happened on earth didn't happen"

He looks up at me with questioning eyes and I can't help but giggle. He's just so clueless. I want to answer his questioning look but he starts speaking himself before I can.

"I really had no idea that you were the daughter of our king and queen"

"Well, I had no idea myself. They kinda left me on earth when I was six"

"Sorry"

"It's okay, they probably did it to protect me and so that I could grow up healthy"

"I don't think they left you on earth on purpose"

"What?"

I look at him in shock, what does he mean? What does he know?

Than he start's to smirk. Hell, who does he think he is? Does he really think he can get what he wants? Okay, games on.

"If you want to know what happened to your parents when they left earth, come to my new house this night and I will tell the story"

He knew I would be coming. Some things of my personality I didn't fake back on earth. I reality I'm just more playfull.

So I smirk back at him.

"Deal"

He turns around and gives me one last glance, then he teleports away. Probably to the new house he has been given.

I look down and see my parents. I fly over them and we all go to our house. Well, it kinda is a palace and I must say, very huge!

But I must get used to it. And I must get ready for tonight. The silent game that we made has started.

* * *

**That finishes this chapter. I don't really know if you could call that fluff, but I could say, it's the beginning of fluff.**

**Strawberry's father doesn't speak very much, does he?**

**Well, this will be fun!**

**Let the game begin!**

**(R&R people)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heey, Mew Rose here.**

**So I'm finally gonna update again. Sorry if it took long, I am just very buzzy with school and all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power.**

**So let get on with the story!**

* * *

We walk into our new house and up the stairs. My mother gives me a new bedroom and says that she has already put new clothes inside my closet.

She gives me a peck on the nose and tells me to get ready for dinner.

I walk inside my new room and my eyes become big of amazement. The walls are hot pink and black, in the middle of the wall across the room stands a queen sized bed with a light pink comforter. There is a soft, light pink carpet on the ground and two doors. On the opposite side of the doors is a large desk with a letter on it.

I walk over to my desk and pick up the letter.

_For Ichigo_. I read on the letter. I turn it around and break the pink seal.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_It has been such a while, to have you finally home. Tomorrow night there will be a ball to celebrate your homecoming. In your closet you will find a gift that I think would perfectly suit you._

_Loves, mom._

I smile and press the letter against my chest. I am so happy to be finally home.

I put the letter back on my desk and walk towards one of the doors. I open it and find that it is the closet.

I see all kinds of beautiful clothes. Hot pink skirts with black shirts and light pink dresses. In the bottom of the closet I see a big box with a small letter on it. _For Ichigo_.

I pick the box up and walk toward my bed. I put it down and sit next to it. I carefully move the cover and find a beautiful gown in it.

I pick it up and hold it in front of me.

It's light pink with a ribbon around the waist and a bow on the back. I put the dress aside and inside the box I find a pair of matching gloves and shoes. My mother outdid herself.

I put all the gifts back inside the box and stand up. Next I walk over towards the second door, wondering what's behind that one.

I open the door and walk into the larges bathroom I have ever seen. On the sides of the room stand a few tables with towels or bottles on it. In the middle of the room is a gigantic tub that could easily fit four people. A small fountain on the side of the tub provides the tub of fresh water. It is already filled to the brim and smells lovely like roses.

The maids probably have filled the tub as soon as we entered the house.

I pull of my clothes and step inside the warm water. It is perfect, not too hot and not too cold.

I dive under water and get back up again. Then I search around the bathroom in hope to find a bottle of shampoo, but not finding one.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door of the bathroom and then the door being opened. I sit up to see a maid walking into the room, holding various kinds of bottles.

"I am here to prepare the princess for dinner" she says in a soft voice.

I can't really say anything so I just sit there as she walks towards the bad and kneels. I guess it's one of the things I will have to get used to as being their princess.

The maid kneels down behind me and opens a bottle. She pours a bit of the content on her hands and starts massaging it into my hair. Once it's completely in my hair she pushes my head under water but leaves my face above the surface and starts rinsing the substance out of my hair.

She continues this with three other substances and the leaves.

I get out of the tub and dry of my hair and body. At last I put my towel around my body and walk out of the bathroom.

Inside my room I walk towards my closet and pull out some underwear and put it on.

Just when I finished that another maid comes walking into my room.

"I am here to help you with your clothing princess"

She walks towards my closet and pulls out a pink short sleeveless dress with separate sleeves that start at my elbows.

She helps me slip into the dress and makes a bow in the ribbon on the back. She then pulls my sleeves onto my arms and starts brushing my hair.

She is almost done with my hair when another maid opens my door.

"Is the princess ready?"

I look up and the maid that was brushing my hair walks to my closet again and picks out a pair of flat shoes and puts then on me.

"She is now"

The maid that was brushing my hair leaves and the other maid winks at me to follow her.

We walk out of my room and down the stairs.

After some twists and turns we finally arrive in the dining room. The dinner table is huge and I see five persons sitting at the end of the table.

The maid steps forward and announces my arrival. As she does so, all the eyes on the table fix themselves onto me.

I start looking at the people and see that I recognize them. At the end of the table sits my father and mother. On the right side next to my father I see Pie and tart. On the left side I see Kishu. The spot between my mother and Kishu is open so I think I am supposed to sit there.

I walk forwards to my mother and sit down on the empty chair.

"You look beautiful koneko-chan" Kishu whispers to me.

"Shut up, didn't I tell you my name is strawberry?" my voice is hearable playful and so, Kishu smirks at me. And of course, I smirk back. He was looking very handsome himself.

My mother then starts talking to me. "I've invited them to dinner since they revived the planet, is that alright?". She says it as if she is worried I would not approve.

"Don't worry, I don't mind at all"

Servants then come walking into the room carrying plates with all kind of food on them.

The plates are being put down on the table and our glasses are being filled with a delicious smelling nectar.

I look over all the plates and then start panicking. Oh no, I don't know anything about how to eat properly as a princess.

My mother seems to sense my uneasiness and starts laughing. Not a mean laugh but the kind that makes you know she understands.

She then starts explaining to me that first comes the soup, then fish or flesh and finally desert. She also tells me about which spoon or fork to use for which dish.

After a while I get it all and start eating. I feel kinda embarrassed that I would have to learn how to eat properly in front of the three male guests. And of course Tart had to say something about it.

"You don't even know how to eat properly? What kind of princess are you?"

"Shut up midget" I snap back at him. I would have kicked him under the table, but that wasn't needed since Pie smacked him on the head.

"Show some respect for the princess" he says, trying to lecture him.

"Thank you Pie" I give him a warm smile, he can be kind. And then he gives me a small smile himself, the first smile I have ever seen from him.

My mother coughs as sign that she wants my attention. I turn my head to look her way. She has her eyes closed and starts to speak.

"Since you are now the crown princess of our planet, you will need to learn how to act like one" She opens one eye to quickly glance at me. When she sees that I am listening, she continues.

"The lessons will start tomorrow. You will start with dancing lessons, due to the ball tomorrow night"

I my best to imprint it in my mind and then nod at her.

"Of course you will still have to go to school, so we will only practice this in the weekend. Tomorrow it's Saturday, so we will also practice the day after. Then Monday you will start school"

"I understand mother"

I smile at her and she smiles back. Then she turns her attention to Kishu.

"Strawberry will be in your class, so will you please look after her?"

My eyes widen in shock. Kishu going to look after me? This can't end up good.

"Of course, your highness"

Kishu then glances at me and smirks. That smirk! I wish I could just punch him in the face, but that is not very lady like. I am also very playful and most times I don't mind him being playful, but I want some seriousness about this.

I hoped my mother would notice the playfulness in his eyes, but she didn't.

He bows a bit forwards and whispers into my ear.

"You didn't forget about our appointment for tonight?"

My irritation disappears immediately. I look at him and give a small nod. I really want to know what happened to my parents when they disappeared from earth.

Dinner ends with no events and I walk up to my room to 'get ready for bed'. I am not really going to sleep. I am going to sneak out and see Kishu so he can tell me the story.

In my room I put on a light pink nightgown with a black ribbon around the waist. I also put a black ribbon in my hair as a single ponytail. Tomorrow I am going to start my lessons as a princess. So that means that I haven't started yet, so I can go out at night 'cause I am not yet in training.

I smirk to myself and crawl in bed, I am sure my mother will come look at me before she will go to bed. And I am right. About fifteen minutes later my mother quietly walks in. I pretend to be sleeping and she gives me a kiss on my forehead. After she leaves I immediately jump up.

I put on a coat and a pair of shoes. Then I walk up to my window and open it.

The cold air flows into my room. It isn't very cold but it still sends a few shivers down my spine.

With one last look into my room I step on the windowsill and fly off into the night sky, looking for Kishu's house.

* * *

**How was that? My longest chapter for now. I just had to write this all down. Did you like it? Curious what will happen next?**

**R&R and you will find out soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heey, I am back.**

**It's weekend and I am bored, my mother was complaining that I had to do something so I went to continue this story. **

**I also want to thank everybody for following and the nice reviews I have gotten. They are wonderful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power.**

**Now, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

As I fly above the houses of the village I look for a house where the lights are still on.

After a while of searching I finally find a medium sized cottage not far from our house. I see an open window and decide I would just fly inside.

I fly over to the window and go through.

The room I land in is a bit smaller than mine, but still very large. The walls are green and black. Inside the room stands a dark wooden bed and a desk made from the same wood. The lights are on inside the room, but nobody is inside.

When I think after a while that I had the wrong house, the door to the room opens.

My heart stops for a second, but then Kishu walks into the room. Smirking of course, and I smirk back, knowing that I went to the right house.

I sit down on the bed and cross my legs before I start to speak. "So, you said that you could tell me something about the days my parents left". I look at him as a sign for him to start the story. He seems to understand my look and opens his mouth to begin the story.

"When the king and queen were involved in the car crash our people thought they had died and left. However, after a few years a new research group was sent to earth. There they figured out that our king and queen had survived and intended to immediately take them back home. But they also learned that they were recently living with a couple of humans. They roughly came one day and just dragged them back to the ship. They did hear them screaming for a Strawberry, but they didn't understand what they meant. They thought the humans had done something with them. And so, they were forced to leave you behind. They could never even have gone back to earth to get you as they were never allowed to leave the planet again."

With that last sentence he finishes his story and all I can do is stare at him. The reason why my parents left, why I had thought for all these years that they were dead, was because they were taken away from me. Right then I feel the incredible need to smash something. But I control myself, it isn't that hard to figure out that a princes isn't allowed to use violence, but I really would like to.

I pull up my head to see Kishu still smirking at me. Well, let's play then.

"Say Strawberry, now that you're already on my bed, can't you think of anything else to do than to tell stupid stories?". Now I'm smirking, he really is a pervert. But he gave me a game and I am determent to win.

"Well, I was thinking about having a pillow fight" His eyes become small and his smirk disappears, I did had a reputation on earth.

My smirk widens and I reach behind me to grab a pillow. He gives a small squeak and runs out of the room. Well, he can't get away from me.

I start running after him and in the meantime he also grabs a pillow. When we enter the living room he has nowhere else to run and the fight begins.

After about fifteen minutes I hear a voice from under the pile of pillows that lies next to the couch.

"Okay, I give up. You win, for now…"

Totally drained I fall down on the couch and start laughing. That was the most wicked pillow fight I have ever had. After a while I calm down and see Kishu crawling from underneath the pile of pillows. I totally creamed him.

I close my eyes, trying to get my heartbeat back to normal, when I feel Kishu looking at me. I open my eyes to have his face only inches from mine. I give a small scream and then fall from the couch, landing on the ground with a painful thud.

"Owh" I groan, that was really painful.

I look up to see Kishu still looking at me. "What?" I ask with annoyance but also playfulness in my voice. Can he keep up with the game?

Apparently he can since the next think I know, his lips crash down on mine. And I find, that I actually like it.

After about two seconds, but what to me seemed like ages, his lips part from mine. I open my eyes that had closed in the bliss and look into his golden eyes. Damn, he really is sexy! But if I admit that I would lose the game, and I never lose.

"You really do taste like your name, Strawberry" I give him a small but still flirtatious smile, hoping to break him.

Shall I explain the rules of the game? When I give in to his flirts and do something to make it clear I like him, he wins. When he can't stand it anymore that I don't react, I win. He can act distant and I can flirt with him. And like that we both try to get each other to break.

That is the silent game we set up, we both understood it the moment we glances at each other. Our smirks reacting to the challenge, saying: Game's on.

Kishu looks at me and I see his eyes become half lidded, just a bit further and he will break.

I stand up and tilt my head to the side, giving the cutest look I can think of. Then he suddenly teleports. Where did he go?

Two strong arms snake around my waist from behind and my back is pressed against a warm muscular torso. It sends shivers down my spine.

Why do I react that way, it isn't as if I really like him, is it? NO, it's just the moment. His flirts are getting to you, get out of here!

I turn around and push myself off of him. I look up at his face to have him smirking at me, again. He knew! How would he know about that feeling. I won't fall for his flirts, let him try.

"I am sorry, but I really have to go now. I have to get up early tomorrow morning for my princes training. So I really should get some sleep". I tried talking like a real princes, but miserably failed.

Kishu doubles over and start laughing like he will never be able to stop. After about five minutes of non-stop laughing, I lose my patience.

"Okay, I am leaving. So you can stop and hug me goodbye or stay there rolling on the ground"

In what seems less than a second he is standing straight up and looking at me with wide eyes. I knew that would get him of the round. So I walk towards him and wrap my arms around him. Not really a loving embrace but still warm and soft, friendly. He almost tenses up and relaxes at the same time. I will really get him to break, I promise myself that.

I end the hug and take a step back. I smile and tilt my head to the side. "I'll be going now, I hope I see you at the ball".

I then walk towards the door, open it, and fly out.

I really can't wait till tomorrow. I have never been at a real ball. And with the dress my mother has gotten me.. I just really can't wait.

I fly through my window and take of my coat and shoes. I softly put them in my closet and walk to my bed. I crawl in and pull the covers up to my neck. The life I have left behind can't compare to this one, it doesn't even come close. My life will only get better, and when I grow up I will be a good queen to cynclonia. I will study and learn hard, I promise this to the people of cynclonia, to my mother and to myself.

I will do my best!

With this promise fresh in my head I close my eyes and let the peace consume me.

* * *

**How was this? I hope you liked it.**

**Please R&R and I will post the next chapter about next week. So just bear with me till the.**

**Loves Rose.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, updating again. I really have no idea how long this story is going to continue. Oh well, we will see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power. But I wish I would, I mean, who doesn't?**

**Any who, let's continue with the story!**

* * *

I wake up because of the sun shining into my eyes through my window. I am still tired because of the lack of sleep last night.

I open my eyes and sit up, stretching out and looking around my room. I am still amazed that this room is all mine, I could practically live in it.

I get up from the bad and pull a robe out of the closet and take it inside my bathroom where my bathtub is already filled for me to clean myself up for the day.

I step inside of the tub with water that has a tint of purple and smell wonderful like lavender.

After a while of soaking inside the bathtub, a maid comes walking in. It is the same maid as yesterday and just like yesterday she starts washing my hair. This time she just puts two substances in my hair and the second one she leaves in it, not rinsing it out like the first one.

I turn around and give her a questioning look. "It has to withdraw in your hair" she says. I turn around again and stare at the other side of the bathroom which is looking very Greek like. On the wall on the other side is a beautiful work of mosaic. Light pink and white outlining and pink dolphins swimming inside an orangish pink ocean.

After a while I feel bored and I know that the maid is still sitting behind me, waiting for my hair to be ready to be rinsed out.

"What is your name?" I ask, turning towards the maid again. First she looks at me with open eyes and then she smiles and answers. "My name is Lillia".

I smile at her and look her over. She has light purple hair like lavender and kind dark blue eyes. Her hair is put up in a high ponytail and she is wearing our maid costume. She looks about fifteen years and I think that is weird, shouldn't she also go to school instead of working?

"How old are you?" I ask my next question.

"I am fifteen years old" hah, I was right. But then really, shouldn't she go to school?

"I don't want to seem rude, but don't you also have school?" I speak my mind out, if she doesn't goes to school because of this job I am going to my mother to talk about it.

"Well, yes. I am going to school but in the weekends I am working here. This is a wonderful job and about the best job I can imagine" She says to me. I almost looked like her eyes were sparkling, she really likes this job.

"I have just started working around the king and queens palace and it really is an honor. I am glad I began very early with working here 'cause that means that if I want to I can stay working here when I get older"

Now I see why she is so happy about the job. I guess that since it's the king and queen she gets good paid and it's also like a reassurance that she will have a job when she gets older.

I want to talk more with her but it seems like my hair is finished and ready to be rinsed out. She carefully pushes my head a bit under and starts rinsing out the substance. After that she stands up, gives me a small bow, and walks out of the bathroom.

Having enough of the bath I also stand up and step out of the bath. Drying of my hair and body with a towel and putting on the robe I had taken with me.

I walk out of the bathroom to be greeted by a different maid then yesterday to help me get dressed.

I slip of the pink robe and put on the underwear she had already laid down on the bed. I wasn't really underwear, it was more like lingerie. Soft pink with white ruffles on the edges.

After I have put them on the maid walks in front of me holding a simple white but still pretty white gown. Sleeveless and reaching down to the ground. She brushes my hair and pulls it up in a gracious high ponytail. She also put up a little mascara and blush and then leaves the room.

I walk towards the mirror inside my closet. Did I btw told you that it was a walk-in closet and very large?

I look into the mirror and stare at myself. I don't look like my plain Strawberry anymore, I really look like a princess.

When I hear the door of my room open I walk out of the closet to see my mother standing there smiling at me.

"You look beautiful my little Strawberry, just like a real princess" I smile back at her. I really do feel like a princess, living inside this huge castle with maids that take care of everything you need and rooms that are so huge it takes about a minute to get to the other side.

"Now I just need to learn how to behave like one" I say with a bit of a laugh. I really have no idea of how to act or what to do. Even with dinner yesterday my mom needed to explain me how to eat properly like a princess because I had no idea which fork or spoon to use for what.

"You will learn very quickly"

"You think so?"

"I know so"

And after those last comforting words we walk out of my room, towards the ballroom where there were already preparation going on for the ball tonight.

I hadn't yet seen the room myself so when I walked in my yaw dropped and my eyes became big.

The room really was huge! But that I had already figured out since almost the whole kingdom needed to fit inside here.

What really caught my attention was the decoration.

The floor was a light blue like the sky on earth **(A/N: on cynclonia the sky is pink orangish. This wasn't my idea btw, I got that idea from reading the story of MewImene, so the credits go to her)**

The walls were white with marble pillars standing a meter or three from them, outlining the room. In the back of the room I saw gigantic windows that reached the sealing and doors that were just about as high.

The doors were made out of glass and were standing wide open so you could walk outside. In the middle of the garden stood a big fountain that was sprinkling the purest water I have ever seen.

I was think about going out there after the lessons would be finished to drink tea on the table that was standing I the far corner of the garden, when something snapped me out of my thought.

My mother was waving my hand in front of my face for about five minutes and I didn't even notice.

"Helloo? Cynclonia to Strawberry, do I have contact?" I blink my eyes a few times and shake my head.

"Huh, what were you saying?" I wonder if it was anything important. But then she starts lauging.

"I was saying it isn't very lady or princess like to stare, or, drool over the sight of a room"

My eyes widen and I quickly wipe the drool off of my mouth.

In the middle of the ballroom I see a woman staring at us. My mother follows my gaze and smiles. She takes my hand and we walk towards the woman.

The woman looked about fifty years old. She had grey hair and crimson eyes. She looked very strict but still had a warm expression on her face.

"Strawberry, this is Madame Luvior. She will teach you how to dance for the ball. And since you can't dance alone, we've invited a partner for you" my mother says, making a hand sign to the door. The doors open and a sixteen year old boy walks in. But I know this boy.

"Kishu" I wisper. Oh no, now he has not only seen me fail with dinner, he will also see me fail at dancing.

Kishu comes walking towards us quietly. He is wearing special dancing clothes like I do. I have never seen him wear anything but the clothes he wore on earth. But I must say, his clothes isn't what surprised me, it was his expression.

Instead of wearing his usual smirk, he has a kind smile on his face. Every step he takes, he takes it carefully, gentile. In his eyes I don't see playfulness, I see kindness, and love.

"Hi Strawberry. May I have the honor of this dance, princess?" he says to me in the sweetest tone of voice. I can't believe it, is this really Kishu?

* * *

**I don't know if you could call this a cliffie. I intended to write more but I was already on this for at least an hour. And now I am too tired to find any inspiration to continue the story, sorry about that. I also appoligize if i made some spelling mistakes, it is very easy to make them *nervously laugh*.**

**Someone did ask for more detail, and I must say that I am not very good at writing that, so I hope that this is okay.**

**If you have questions or tips on how to make the story better, I would love to hear them.**

**And just to clear things up, the ages you should know:**

**Kishu: 16**

**Strawberry: 14**

**Pie: 20**

**Taruto: 12**

**I'll try to update again soon. So R&R!**

_**Loves Rose.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Heey guys. I am really, really sorry for the late update. At first I was just lazy and didn't have any inspiration. But when I finally did have inspiration and wanted to update the story, my internet didn't work. It had something to do with a proxyserver or something, but it really was a bammer. But now it is fixed so I can finally update, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power.**

**And now that I've said that, let get on with the story.**

* * *

"Kishu" I whisper softly. I feel like I'm inside a dream. All colors in the room become soft and my attention is completely focused on the boy in front of me.

He stretches out his hand for me to take it. In my daze I softly slip my hand into his and he pulls me towards the middle of the room. There he stops and puts his hand on my waist.

He brings his head down towards my ear and softly whispers, "The madam is only here to supervise us, I am here to help you".

After saying that he slowly moves his feet and starts to dance. My eyes looking towards my feet, afraid that I would step on his.

He stops dancing and takes my chin softly in his hand, forcing me to look at him. "Don't look down, look at me".

He lets go of my chin and we start dancing again. My dark brown eyes looking in his golden ones. I follow his lead and notice that the dancing is getting much better. And so we keep dancing until we can't go on.

I don't know for how long we have been dancing. Madame Luvior had given us a few tips but furthermore stayed out of it. We danced for what felt, and must have been, hours.

When we are finally finished with the dancing lesson, one of the maids comes walking in.

"Dinner is ready, princess" She says as she walks towards me. I give her a nod and turn around towards madam Luvior and Kishu. I give them a gracious bow and say "Thank you for the lesson, I had a wonderful time today".

I stand back up and follow the maid out of the ballroom towards the dinner room.

I didn't wait for a reaction from Kishu. I understand his behavior, didn't I mention the game? Everything is allowed as long as you make the other break. And I am standing strong, but for how long? I felt like I melted under his gaze, like I was drowning in his golden eyes.

I am slowly breaking , because I don't know what's real or fake anymore.

I turn my head around to quickly glance back towards the ballroom. The only thing I see is Kishu staring after me before we turn around a corner and disappear from his sight.

We enter the dinner room where my mother and father are already seated on their spots at the end of the table.

I look towards a clock and see that it is already 6pm. I walk towards the seat next to my mother. A maid comes running forwards and helps me with my chair. Once seated, she quickly runs away.

Dinner went by quickly, there wasn't much conversation but there weren't any uncomfortable silences. There just weren't many topic to talk about and my parents were exhausted from all the work they had to do today.

They had to divide some jobs to the people. A lot of people kept the same jobs as they had underground. But there were also a couple of new jobs that had to be handed out.

I don't really know much about the cyniclon politics so I didn't ask much about it.

They also had to plan everything for the ball tonight and they were very excited, I was as well.

So after we had desert, we went to our rooms to take a quick nap so we would be full of energy at the ball that would start at 10pm.

* * *

About two hours before the ball would start I am woken up by a maid. When she sees I am awake she immediately walks out of the room to let me get ready for the ball.

I stretch out and climb out from under the covers, a big smile plastered unto my face. I am so excited, and I get to wear the dress I had gotten from my mother.

I walk into the bathroom where again there is a steaming bath, this time smelling like strawberries. I smile at myself, my mother must have picked the scent.

I pull of the nightgown and slip into the warm water. The ribbon I had in my hair gets loose so I take it out.

After a while of soaking inside the bathtub the same maid as this morning comes walking in, Lillia.

"ohayo" I say to her.

"o-ohayo" she answers a bit shy.

I look over her and smile. She looks a bit like a mix of Zakuro and Minto with her light purple hair and dark blue eyes.

She walks over again with this time only two kinds of substances.

She kneels behind me and puts the first one into my hair. The substance is a light pink and smells like strawberries, just like the water.

After a while of massaging it into my hair she rinses it out and does the same with the other substance. This time again having it to withdraw in my hair.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable I decide to start a conversation.

"So, are you also going to the ball tonight?" I ask her, I hope she does.

She looks at me and gives me a kind smile "no princess, I don't think I am allowed to go. The only way I think I would be allowed to go would be as a servant".

I turn around again and start to look at the water with sad eyes. I wish she would come, and I wish she would stop seeing me as her boss or something. Then an idea comes through my head.

"Why don't I ask my mother to allow you to come with me? As a friend?". I smile at her with sparkles in my eyes.

"b-but.."

"No buts!" I say to her.

After that we stay quiet for a while and then she starts rinsing the substance out of my hair.

I step out of the bathtub and put a towel around me.

"Would you please get my mother and then come back here yourself as well?" I ask her. She looks towards the ground and gives me a nod, then she quickly walks out of the room.

I walk into my closet and take my dress out of the box. The soft fabric slipping through my fingers.

I put on some underwear and slip into the dress. The light pink gown fitting perfectly around my curves, this dress was made for me. The pink ribbon tied neatly in a bow on my back. The dress is strapless and ends a little bit above the ground. The matching heels are white with little bows on the back. The gloves end just a little bit above my wrists.

I walk towards the mirror and look at myself, I look stunning.

I sit down on the seat in front of the mirror and start putting up a little make-up. But just a little bit as I still want to look natural.

When I am just finished with my make-up, the door opens revealing my mother and Lillia.

My mother walks in and smiles at me. She is also finished with preparing. She is wearing a red gown with a darker red ribbon around her waist that is also neatly tied in a bow but then on her left side. Her hair is flowing free past her shoulders.

"Honey, you look beautifull!" She tells me. I smile back at her, I am happy she likes it, since she was the one who picked the dress.

"Now, why did you want me to come?" My smile drops a bit, I hope she will allow it.

"Uhm, can Lillia please come with me to the ball?" I ask her. She is a bit taken back and looks at me in shock.

"I mean, I don't really know anybody and I really see her as a sort of friend?" I look at her doubtfully, hoping that she would let her come with me. My mother makes a face as she starts to think. I am so afraid that she won't let her go with me. She than looks back at me and starts smiling again.

"Well, I am glad that you made a friend and I think that you shouldn't feel left alone tonight. So the answer is yes" The frown I had just made disappears from my face and I start jumping, feeling very relieved that she can come with me.

"Excuse me, but, even though I really want to come, I don't have a gown" Lillia says. I stop jumping and look at her, grinning evilly.

"You can't get around your invitation, you will just have to borrow one of my dresses"

And before Lillia could say something against it, I pull her into my closet, already think about the perfect dress for her.

Once inside the closet I look around for the dress I have in my mind.

After a while of me searching and Lillia just standing there, uncertain what to do, I find the dress I was looking for.

I pull it out between the other dress and put it in front of her. She looks at the dress with her eyes big of amazement and then looks up at me.

I push the dress in her arms and smile at her. "You can change into that, and don't come out until you have put it on"

Before she could argue I walk out of the closet and close the door behind me. I walk towards my desk and pull a dark purple ribbon out off a drawer.

I sit down and start brushing my hair. It is pretty long, it stops a but under my bottom, but it never had a problem with it.

The door of my closet opens and Lillia steps out. She looks beautiful in the dress I had picked for her.

The dress is a light purple with a dark purple top. The dress isn't sleeveless but has straps at the sides of the shoulders. The dress isn't as long as mine and ends a bit under her knees. She looks perfect.

I smile at her and beckon her to come towards me. I stand up from my seat and set her down onto it. I pick up my brush and start brushing her hair. After her hair is brushed I take the dark purple ribbon and put her hair up in a Greek style. Once her hair is done I also put up a little bit of make-up, just like me it still looks natural.

"Okay, now I am done. What do you think?" I ask her as I lead her towards a mirror. She looks at her reflection in awe before she answers.

"It is beautiful! But is really shouldn't do this princess" My smile disappears and I step in front of her.

"Stop calling me princess, we are friends so you will just have to call me Strawberry, okay?" I tell her. She looks up a bit uncertain but then finally starts to smile.

"Okay, Strawberry" My smile returns to my face and I take her arm.

"Come on, we have a ball to attend to!" And so I pull her with me, out of the door towards the ballroom. This night is going to be the best ever!

* * *

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. I tried my best to make it extra long. I know the story isn't going fast but I just don't want to skip yet. I find everything of importance so... yeah.**

**R&R please. And also a thanks to all my new followers **

**Loves Rose.**


End file.
